Run For Your Life
by TheStoryOfMyLifeX
Summary: Rachel and Janet have a new case. The murder victim is the foster parent to a 16 year girl at a boarding school of performing arts. After Rachel tells Janet that she went to the school herself they go to tell the girl her foster dad is dead. Rachel gets the shock of her life when the she see's the girl is like the double of herself 16 years before and her name is 'Evelyn Bailey'.
1. Cold mornings

**author note: so this is my first story on here so i hope you like it, please feel free to review this. I love the show and after a lot of begging from my friends i have decided to publish one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scott and Bailey otherwise Kevin would still be there and we'd be on series like seven  
**

**thanks for reading.**

**X**

* * *

She was lay on her side in bed, the sun light creeping under the curtains; she could feel it on her eye lids. Slowly she awoke from her slumber; her alarm making 100% sure of it.

"Ugh..." She groaned reaching over to the bedside table to get her phone to shut up.

She looked around the room; she swallowed back the lump in her throat before getting up, her feet touching the cold wooden floor sending shivers through out her body.

She finally adjusted to the icy feeling as she walked to the bathroom. She cupped her hands and filled them with water before splashing it over her face. She looked in the mirror as the droplets clung to her eye lashes…

"You're such an idiot…" She told herself before going and getting dressed.

Her phone rang whilst she was having a cup of tea.

"Hello…" She answered with sleep in her voice.

"Hey pal, Gill wants us to go and deliver a death message…" Her best friend Janet said on the other end sounding equally exhausted. "I'm on my way to come and pick you up, Rach."

Rachel groaned slightly taking the last sip of her tea before finishing getting ready.

Ten minutes later Janet arrived, Rachel locked her front door and got in the car.

"Who's dead then?" She said as Janet handed her a file.

"David Andrews, 47, his body was found in his house on Harpen Street by his co-worker Adam London. Cause of death appears to be strangulation but until Scary Mary finishes the Post Morten we can't be sure." Janet explained as Rachel was reading.

"Next of kin?" Rachel asked closing the file not bothered to look if Janet was just going to dictate it to her any way.

"Doesn't have any, only name we have listed is 'Evelyn Bailey', 16, he fostered her ten years ago so she could go to Lakemoor school of performing arts as she needed a guardian to be able to go…"

"Bit young to be going there…" Rachel side commented but Janet heard.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lakemoor is a school of only like fifty people, normally all over the age of sixteen, being accepted at six is like really rare…"

"And how do you know this?" Janet questioned wondering since when was Rachel clued up on boarding schools.

"Because I attended from ages of 14-19 before leaving to join the police…." Rachel replied looking out the window.

"You…miss 'I don't dance' went to a school of performing arts?"

"Yeah get over it, after mum and dad walked out on us I took up music and stuff at school, mainly because I couldn't stand being in the house with Alison and Dom half the time. My music teacher thought I had talent and got me an audition at the school. Apparently according to them I was very talented and was accepted. I was taught for free and stuff and it got me away from home…"

It took Janet a few seconds to take in Rachel being musically talented but she decided to move on.

"Wait did you say Evelyn Bailey?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I know spooky.."

"Two people called Bailey, who go to the same school from early ages…that's…odd…"

"Will you please stop obsessing about your chuffin' last name…honestly Rachel some days…" Janet shook her head. "Come on, you can have a little reunion whilst I go speak to the kid."


	2. Memory Lane

"Oh god, look at me there..." Rachel grumbled as they walked through the doors into reception at the school to see a sixteen year old photo of Rachel and three others in a dance studio.

Janet laughed, "Aw Rach..." She said through laughter "You weren't kidding..."

Rachel gave her a look as if to say 'please shut up' which made her laugh more.

"Oh serious face." Janet said composing herself as she walked to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Detective Constable Janet Scott and this is..."

"Rachel Bailey..." A woman from behind them cut them off.

"Mrs Gregory..." Rachel replied as she was greeted by an awkward hug from a woman of about fifty something.

"Oh now this is priceless..." Janet mumbled seeing Rachel's obvious discomfort.

Mrs Gregory had been Rachel's singing teacher during the five years she'd spent at the school. it had been thirteen years since she last stepped through those doors and nothing seemed to have changed. She had like Mrs Gregory but it felt awkward seeing her again, she had still been a kid when she last saw her, not the slightly mad 33 year old Detective she was now.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure Rae?" Mrs Gregory asked.

"We're Detectives from the Manchester Major incident team and it's just Rach or Rachel now..." Rachel replied.

"That's right you went to join the police, still don't get why..."

"The reason we're here Miss is to speak to one of your students 'Evelyn Bailey' about a murder that happened last night." Rachel said trying to get her ex-teacher back on track.

"Why, whats Evie done?"

"Her foster dad David Andrews is the victim, she's the only person we have down as possible family/next of kin." Janet told her.

"Poor Evie...she's with Leo...erm...this way." Mrs Gregory nodded showing them through different corridors into a classroom.

A girl was sat at the piano facing away from them. She had long brown hair and a boy the same age was stood facing her, they were both singing.

_#God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts,_

_guess he kissed the girls and made them cry,_

_those hard-faced queens of miss adventures._

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken lives,_

_fiery thrones of muted angels giving love but getting nothing back, oh_

_People, help the people,_

_if you're home sick, give me your hand and i'll hold it._

_People, help the people, nothing will drag you down,_

_oh and if i had brain oh and if i had a brain._

_I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool_

_that turned all those good hearts away.#_

Mrs Gregory knocked on the door "Evie, there are two women here to see you." She said and the girl stopped playing piano and turned around to face them.

"Hey..." She smiled and Rachel and Janet's mouths dropped, the girl sat the piano was the complete double of the sixteen year old Rachel in the photo in reception.


End file.
